Strawberry Kiss
by lilpervieme
Summary: It's their day! Even so, Gintoki didn't expect anything good would happen that day. Would Hijikata spend the day with him? Nah... who knows? (GinHiji) -Gintama belongs to Sorachi-


Dear Lovely Readers,

Lama banget rasanya aku ngga mainan disini, sampe bulukan nih akun lol.

Ngga begitu mau banyak cincong, tapi tentu aja harus ada cincongan sedikit ya dari penulis.

Jadi ini FF niatnya aku publish kemaren bertepatan dengan GHDay (10/05), tapi karena begitu banyak kendala jadi telat baru bisa dipublish sekarang(10/06).

Gatau deh ini bakal ada yang baca atau ngga, tapi yang jelas aku membuat FF ini tulus untuk meramaikan FF GH lagi.

Dan juga, tentunya, UNTUK MERAYAKAN HARI JADI GINTOKI DAN HIJIKATA, PAPI MAMI AKU TERCINTA ! YAYYY ~

*tebar kembang 7 rupa*

Semoga yang merayakan GHDay terhibur dengan FF sederhana ini. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan dan kekurangan-kekurangan yang ada.

Akhir kata... ENJOY READING!

Salam,

Lil.

\- **GINTAMA MILIK SORACH** I -

* * *

 _Panasnyaaa~_

Gintoki mengeluh seraya dirinya berjalan melewati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Ia sendirian saja kali ini, karena Shinpachi dan Kagura sedang berada di rumah Otae.

 _Beli es krim enak nih kayaknya_

Ia pun berjalan terus sambil menyapu pandangannya, mencari-cari mamang es lilin atau es apapun yang mungkin saja kebetulan lewat.

"Es! Es! Serba lima ribu beli satu dapet dua!"

Dikarenakan telinganya yang peka, Gintoki dengan sigap meluncur ke sumber suara.

"Mang, es conenya satu ya."

"Mau pake susu coklat apa stroberi?"

"Hmm...Stroberi deh, Mang,"

"Nih, Mas,"

"Berapaan ya, Mang?"

"Lima ribu, Mas. Ini lagi satu mau pake susu stoberi juga?"

"Boleh deh Mang."

Gintoki pun segera mengeluarkan uan receh yang tersimpan dibalik kimononya. Dikumpulkannya recehan tersebut perlahan sambil dihitung agar jumlahnya tepat.

"Nih ya Mang. Maap receh,"

"Gaapa Mas, yang penting duit,"

Mamang es krim itu menyerahkan dua es cone yang dibubuhi susu stoberi di atasnya kepada Gintoki kemudian mengambil uang recehan yang diletakkan pria berambut perak itu di atas dagangannya.

"Makasih, Mas."

"Yoi, Mang. Sering-sering lewat sini ya, walaupun belum tentu saya bisa sering beli lol,"

"Ah Masnya~"

Setelah sedikit cuap-cuap, Gintoki melanjutkan perjalanannya tanpa arah sambil menyesap salah satu es cone yang ia pegang.

Ia melewati taman yang kebetulan tidak begitu ramai dikunjungi warga.

Kemudian berjalan lagi melewati rumah-rumah dan karena jalanan ini begitu ramai ia memutuskan untuk melewati gang-gang kecil yang sepi.

"Betapa damainya hidupku, lebih baik begini sudah~"

Gintoki menggumam asal sambil terus menikmati es krimnya. Ia menjilati perlahan susu stoberi yang mulai luluh bersamaan dengan es krim yang mencair.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan stetes pun terlewatkan.

Lalu setelah berjalan cukup lama, di depan sana terdapat pertigaan.

Ke kiri menuju ke jalan utama menuju rumah Otae, sementara kalau ke kanan akan menuju ke jalan utama di dekat sungai.

"Kiri, kanan ku lihat dia, dia~"

Gintoki menyanyikan lagu anak-anak secara asal karena mendadak terpikirkan oleh seseorang yang membuatnya sebal seharian ini.

Baru saja Gintoki memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan yang sebelah kanan, tiba-tiba saja seseorang berpakaian serba hitam lari menerobos dirinya. Karena tidak siap, Gintoki menjatuhkan salah satu es krimnya yang masih belum ia lahap sama sekali.

"Sori bor!" Teriak lelaki itu tanpa dosa.

"ELU BGSD BALIKIN ES KRIM GUE GA?!" Gintoki sangat amat kesal sampai ia hendak mengejar orang itu kalau saja seorang lelaki berpakaian setelan hitam bermotif emas tidak datang menghampirinya.

"Kamu... mustinya bantu aku menangkap joui itu," kata pria itu pada Gintoki tiba-tiba.

Gintoki yang sudah tidak asing lagi dengan suara itu pun menoleh dan memberikan tatapan ala ikan matinya.

"Huh? Urusan gue gitu?"

"Tch... ga bisa diharapkan," setelah mengatakan itu, lantas si pria hendak berlalu namun Gintoki menahannya.

"Ganti es krimku."

"Jadi es krim itu jauh lebih penting daripada teroris yang kabur?"

"Gamau tau pokoknya ganti."

Pria itu hanya terdiam. Lalu setelah beberapa saat ia pun berkata,

"Sorry aku sibuk. Aku ga sempet ngurusin hal-hal sepele macem ini."

"TAICHOU!" Beberapa orang berpakaian senada dengan pria itu muncul dari belakang Gintoki.

 _...hal sepele katanya..._

Gintoki yang sudah kesal pun dibuat semakin kesal. Maka es krim yang sudah tersisa setengah karena ia lahap itu dijorokkannya ke wajah Hijikata.

Karena gerakan Gintoki yang tiba-tiba membuat Hijikata tidak sempat menghindar, maka ujung hidungnya terkena sedikit es krim, sementara bibirnya sudah mencumbu es krim yang sudah sempat disesap oleh yang punya.

Untung saja tangannya cukup sigap menahan tangan Gintoki.

"Kau ini apaan hah?" Hijikata kesal tapi es krim itu tetap ia genggam.

Gintoki sudah meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

 _Kamu itu... bodoh_.

Hijikata begumam di dalam pikirannya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya juga bodoh karena tidak memahami isi hati si pria berambut perak.

Tapi bagi dirinya, si rambut perak terlalu bodoh untuk bersikap seserius itu padanya.

Hijikata yang jadi ikutan kesal pun menjilat sedikit es krim itu...

"Hmp! Terlalu manis."

Meski berkata demikian, diam-diam ia melahap habis es krim tersebut sambil menerima laporan dari anak buahnya yang telah menangkap joui tersebut.

* * *

"Ginchan, haus," keluh Kagura sambil mengoyak-oyak rambut Gintoki yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV.

"Minum air aja sana kan ada,"

"Gamau, aku mau Es Milo, pen yang manis manis ni,"

"Udah malem besok aja napa?!"

"Maunya sekarang aaaaaa!"

Kagura mulai tantrum, walaupun sudah bukan masanya lagi dilihat dari usianya.

"Iya iya aku belikan sekarang!"

"Cepetan!"

Gintoki pun buru-buru keluar dan menuju mini market terdekat.

Setelah jalan beberapa langkah (cukup jauh), Gintoki akhirnya sampai di depan pintu suatu mini market.

Ia pun memasuki mini market tersebut,

"Selamat datang, selamat berbelanja di Indomaret," kata Mba Kasir yang sedang bertugas.

Gintoki tidak pikir panjang dan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya lagi, ia langsung menuju kulkas yang bersusunkan minuman minuman kaleng dan sejenisnya.

"Milo mana milo... eh tapi dia maunya es milo yah ah auk lah apa aja,"

Gintoki menyebarkan pandangannya ke susunan minuman tersebut sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang membuka salah satu pintu kulkas.

"Huh?" Mata merah dan mata biru saling bertemu.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka membeku, lebih beku rasanya dari susunan minuman di kulkas.

Hawa dingin kulkas menyapu kulit keduanya hingga akhirnya Hijikata cepat cepat menutup pintu kulkasnya walau belum mengambil satu pun minuman.

"Kenapa kamu di sini?" Tanya Hijikata pada Gintoki namun pandangannya tertuju ke arah lain.

"Itu mustinya pertanyaanku. Jarak Indomaret ini dari markasmu kan cukup jauh, kenapa kamu di sini? Katanya sibuk?"

Hijikata menoleh pada Gintoki. Ia mendapati wajah pria berambut ikal perak itu seperti ikan mati, tapi samar-samar ia menangkap nada kecewa di nada bicara pria tersebut.

"Kebetulan tadi lewat sini sehabis patroli,"

"Oh, jadi mau langsung balik lagi ke markas? Dasar sok sibuk~"

"Cerewet!" Hijikata mengambil salah satu minuman secara cepat lalu menuju ke kasir.

"Oi oi, kamu masih utang es krim sama aku lho," setelah Gintoki mengambil sekaleng susu Milo, ia menyusul Hijikata menuju kasir.

"Tumben belinya Milo," ucap Hijikata yang melihat isi kantong belanjaan Gintoki.

"Iya nih si bocah Yato itu tantrum malem-malem jadi mau ga mau beliin aja, daripada rumah dihancurin. Kamu sendiri beli apa?"

Setelah menerima pertanyaan tersebut, Hijikata langsung menjorokkan barang yang ia beli ke dada Gintoki.

"Maaf untuk hari ini," kata Hijikata malu-malu, wajahnya memerah.

"E-eh?" Gintoki menoleh ke arah tangan Hijikata yang ditempelkan ke dadanya tersebut. Di daerah situ terasa dingin-dingin menyejukkan.

Susu stroberi.

"Aku ga ngerti. Lemme assume this, karena inget ini hari jadi kita makanya kamu rela jauh-jauh dari markas beliin susu stroberi kesukaan aku di sini supaya bisa ngasih aku dalam keadaan masih adem? Atau mungkin karena kebetulan liat aku terus keinget kejadian tadi siang dan merasa bersalah makanya kamu beliin aku ini?"

Hijikata hanya diam dan membuang pandangannya.

"Hey, jawab yang mana?" Gintoki meraih dagu Hijikata agar Hijikata menatap matanya.

Ia sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hijikata untuk memastikan tidak ada sedikitpun fakta yang ia lewatkan dari kekasihnya ini.

"Y-yang mana aja terserah! Yang penting kan aku kasih susu stroberi ini ke kamu dan sekarang aku...aku di hadapanmu... bukan?"

Hijikata rasanya mau pergi saja setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut namun Gintoki sudah meraih pinggangnya dengan salah satu tangannya yang memegang plastik belanjaan.

"How could you do this to me, huh?" Gintoki mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Hijikata.

Matanya dipejamkan beberapa saat sambil menunggu respon dari si rambut hitam.

Karena si rambut hitam hanya terdiam, Gintoki melanjutkan, "seminggu yang lalu kamu bilang kamu sibuk dan seolah tidak ingat ini hari apa, padahal aku berharap banget, walaupun cuma bentar, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua," Gintoki menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Dasar orang sibuk! Sampai kemaren pun aku tunggu, tapi kamu sama sekali tidak ada menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan memberikan waktu luang. Kupikir kamu benar-benar lupa!" lanjut Gintoki dengan nada lirih.

"Gintoki..." Hijikata menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat putus asa tersebut. Ia meraih pipi yang putih dan sedikit dingin akibat udara malam.

"Lalu tadi saat tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan, kamu bersikap seolah apapun yang aku harapkan itu hal sepele, bukan apa-apa untukmu. Kamu tahu kamu sudah merusak hari yang aku tunggu-tunggu ini?!"

"...maaf," Hijikata merasa sedih karena sudah mengacaukan Gintoki.

Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukannya, itu hanya refleks dirinya yang terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasa.

"...dan sekarang kamu malah di sini dengan susu stroberi kesukaanku, hahaha...sungguh aku tidak paham. Kamu benar-benar mempermainkanku, Hijikata."

Diujung mata Gintoki mulai terlihat setitik kilauan cahaya, Hijikata semakin tidak tahan menahan beban perasaan bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Maka dengan lembut ia meraih belakang kepala Gintoki dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Kemudian, dengan perlahan ia membelai helaian perak ikal dengan jemarinya.

Gintoki merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan Hijikata sampai-sampai ia merasa air matanya menguap begitu saja.

"Hijikata..." Gintoki menarik wajahnya dan mendekat ke arah telinga Hijikata.

"...jujur saja, melebihi es krim maupun susu stroberi, yang paling aku inginkan hari ini adalah dirimu," bisik Gintoki di telinga Hijikata.

Ini membuat wajah Hijikata memerah sejadi-jadinya. Debaran jantungnya semakin kencang sampai-sampai ia pikir jantungnya akan loncat begitu saja.

Ia berharap Gintoki tidak mendengar debaran jatungnya.

Alih-alih menghindar ataupun menggeretak seperti biasanya, Hijikata justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Gintoki sebagai respon dari bisikan Gintoki tadi.

 _Aku juga...aku mau menghabiskan waktu denganmu._

Hijikata merasakan perasaan hangat mengalir di hatinya. Ia sangat menyayangi orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Gintoki melepaskan pelukannya dari Hijikata kemudian menunjukkan wajah om om mesumnya,

"...yuk ngeroom," goda Gintoki sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"I-itu doang yang kamu pikirin?!"

Mendapat respon tersebut, Gintoki membalikkan badan dan berkata, "oh iya Pak Waka sibuk ya banyak kerjaan jadi musti balik ke markas. Yaudah deh-"

"Bodoh! Keriting bodoh!" Hijikata menarik lengan kimono Gintoki sementara wajahnya ia benamkan di punggung Gintoki.

Sekarang, Gintoki sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia pun langsung membalik badan dan mencumbu kekasihnya itu.

Hijikata hanya terlihat pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Gintoki selanjutnya. Ia sudah memberi ekspresi bawalah aku dan lakukan apapun yang kamu mau karena diriku sepenuhnya milikmu.

Setelah memberi ciuman cukup panas yang membuat wajah keduanya memerah, Gintoki mengangkat tubuh Hijikata ala Bridal style dan membawanya ke hotel terdekat.

Untung saja jalanan malam ini sepi, sudah tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Sepasang kekasih itu jadi bisa melakukan apapun sesuka mereka di jalan.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Mba Kasir Indomaret yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua kekasih itu dari balik kaca mini market sudah memasang wajah memerah dan terlihat puas.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Hijikata membuka matanya dan mengusap perutnya yang terasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Melihat sinar matahari sudah menerobos masuk melalui jendela ia pun merangkak menuju ujung tempat tidur, hendak duduk dan kemudian mengenakan seragamnya.

Tiba-tiba dari balik selimut muncul sepasang tangan yang langsung melingkari perutnya.

"Aw!" keluh Hijikata.

"Pagi, Hijikata. Sakit?" Gintoki mengusap perut kekasihnya itu.

Perlakuan penuh kasih sayang itu justru mendapat balasan bogeman dari yang bersangkutan.

"Buruan pake baju, kita check out,"

"Kok buru-buru sih ah, santai aja dulu. Masih jam 6," Gintoki berjalan menuju kulkas kecil yang merupakan fasilitas kamar hotel.

Gintoki meraih susu stroberi spesial yang diberikan oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai. Sebelum ia meminum susu itu, ditawarkannya ke Hijikata.

Hijikata pun meraih susu stroberi dingin itu dan meneguknya barang 2-3 teguk lalu dikembalikan lagi ke Gintoki.

"Hmmm..." Hijikata mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kenapa?"

"Ngga...rasa-rasanya mirip kamu...eh... apa sebaliknya?"

Gintoki yang tengah asik menyeruput susu stroberinya itu langsung melongo mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir polos Hijikata.

"Hijikata," Gintoki mendekati kekasihnya itu sementara susunya diamankan kembali di atas kulkas.

"Apaan, jangan deket-deket, aku mau mandi,"

"Kamu lebih suka rasa susu stroberi apa rasaku?"

"HAH?!" Hijikata melotot mendapat pertanyaan yang aneh dari Gintoki. Namun sayangnya sepertinya Gintoki udah keburu on lagi.

Dan mereka pun menambah beberapa ronde sebelum memulai aktivitas hari ini.

* * *

"GINCHAAANNNNN!" Teriak Kagura begitu Gintoki membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Hai hai, ga perlu teriak gitu juga kali. Nih udah aku bawain Milo," Gintoki melempar sekaleng Milo dingin kepada Kagura.

"BOMAT! AKU NUNGGU-NUNGGU KEMAREN MALEM KEMANA AJA? SEKARANG JADI GA MOOD LAGI KAN!"

Bohong. Padahal gadis Yato itu sekarang tengah asik meneguk Milo dengan cepat.

"Ya, ya nanti aku belikan lagi,"

"Yang banyak ya,"

"Ya," Gintoki asal ngomong aja.

Dalam hatinya ia berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hijikata hari ini, secara tidak disengaja seperti biasanya.

 _ **TAMAT**_


End file.
